Jail
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: matt is put into a private 'jail' by L. but does L have a real reason for him to be there? i wrote this for a friend


this story was written for my friend olivia for her birthday. i don't own the people in this story, just the plot. read and review

* * *

There was a vicious knock at the door, making the game playing red head jump. Matt paused his game and waked over to the door.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

"Open the door, this is the police."

'Damn they must have found out about my illegal porn collection.'

The red head opened the door, a frown on his face.

"You're under arrest."

"What'd I do?"

Matt shouted and struggled all the way down to the police car. He didn't do anything, well except for his porn, but that was no reason to arrest him! The drive was long. When the car stopped they stopped in front of a hotel. He furrowed his brow in confusion. The police officers led him out of the car and through the vast hotel. They led him through a door and locked him into a cell, keeping his wrists cuffed together.

'This is ridiculous!'

"Tell me why I'm here damn it!"

"You are here, Matt, because I believe you are Kira."

Matt's eyes widened at the sight of L. Matt probably never admit this, but he had a bit of a crush on the black haired man. Matt felt a bit insulted.

"What are you talking about? I'm one of your successors. Why would I do something so stupid?"

"Because, you must want to surpass, me just as B did. You must want to kill me off."

Matt began to laugh, leaning on the jail cell bars for support. L didn't look amused in the slightest.

"Mail, this is no laughing matter."

"I'm not Kira."

"Well leave you here for a week, and if the killings don't stop, we'll let you go."

Matt sighed, exasperated.

"Fine, but can you at least get me my DS, and un-cuff me?"

L thought about this and sighed. 'Matt you are so predictable; I hope you don't realize that I just want to be able to flirt with you.' Yes L did have a crush on the redhead. He wanted to tell the redhead of his fanatics, but that would be stupid.

"Fine"

Matt's eyes lit up and he grinned. L unlocked the cell and took a step toward the red head.

"I thought you locked me in here cause you thought I was gonna kill you."

"If you really where going to kill me, you wouldn't do it while there are cameras on you. You're smarter than that mail."

Matt blushed to the use of his name. L wanted to giggle, but that would blow his cover. he leaned his head onto the red head as he un-cuffed him. Matt blushed, the warmth making him shudder. L backed away sighing.

"We'll get you a DS by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! How the hell am I going to entertain myself?"

L gave the red head a quizzical look, than smirked. 'My genius is showing.'

"I'll play with you."

Matt blushed, taking his words the wrong way.

"W-what?"

"I'll entertain you, we can play I-spy or cards or something."

Matt sat down on the cot, trying to hide the problem that just rose in his pants. He hoped L didn't notice, but he did. L couldn't hold back the small giggled. Matt's face got redder, he scowled as L giggled.

"What's the matter mail?"

L walked closer to the object of his affections. Matt looked away, this was not the time or place to get hard. It didn't get any better when L decided to straddle him. The black haired man leaned close to his ear to whisper seductively.

"Or maybe you had something else in mind."

"L, what are you saying? Aren't there video cameras taping this? Plus, wasn't I locked up in here because you suspected I wanted to kill you?"

L pouted for a second, feeling hurt that matt didn't want to play with him. Than he realized that matt was right. He had some confessing to do.

"I brought you here to be my boy toy for a week. The cameras are hooked up to my personal computer, and no one else would have come down here but me."

Matt's jaw doped, he had been duped and good.

"Don't give me that look; I know you want me too. Why don't you take me? I've been really stressed with the kira case. I definitely need a…distraction."

"So you're just going to fuck me, then leave me?"

"No, one you will be doing the fucking, and I would hope you would want to come back."

L was blushing cutely, looking slyly to the side. Matt couldn't help but kiss his cheek, than trailed over to his mouth. L was surprised, but happily kissed back; his tongue darting playfully across matt's lips. L rubbed his hips against matt's. They pulled a part, in dire need of air. L was rolling his hips onto the taller males'. Matt had licked a trail down the black haired man's neck. L moaned softy, the sound full of want and lust. Matt took off L's shirt, continuing his hot trail down the other's neck. His hands roamed over pale skin, sending shivers down the black haired male's spine. L began to play with the hem of matt's shirt.

"I want you now" L wined helplessly.

Matt chuckled and kissed the nape of L's neck. He took off his shirt and grinned at the blushing man on his lap.

"Get up; take off your pants, now."

L followed matt's instructions, he was blushing as he looked into matt's eyes. Matt took his own pants off. L wrapped his arms around matt's neck, pulling him close. The black haired man pulled his love close to him, bucking his hips into his thigh. Matt groaned and pinned L on the cot forcefully.

"Matt!"

The red head brought three fingers to L's mouth. L took them into his mouth and sucked each one, looking matt in the eye seductively. Matt reclaimed his fingers and placed them at L's tight entrance. He slipped a slender finger in. L was a bit uncomfortable, he closed his eyes and thought of the pleasure to come. Matt pushed and pulled his finger in and out of the black eyed male. L was panting slightly, opening his lust filled eyes to look at the man pleasuring him. This was a dream come true for the both of them. Matt inserted another finger and began to stretch the man beneath him. L moaned in heated pleasure and intense pleasure. He didn't care about the pain; all he cared about was the pleasure. L was beginning to get restless when matt inserted another finger.

"Mail, I want you now, please, take me now."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Mail, please?"

L never whined, but he would make an exception for matt. Matt nodded and took back his fingers. He positioned himself in front of his lover. Pushing in slowly, matt kissed L trying to distract him from the pain. L pulled his lover closer to him, wanting the kiss to deepen. Matt began a slow pace, not wanting to hurt his lover.

"F-faster matt."

L was lying on the bed with his hands above his head submissively. Matt smirked he was loving this. He sped up his pace, making the brunette blush and moan. Matt leaned down and whispered in L's ear.

"That's right, say my name."

Matt bucked hard hitting L's prostate, sending a shockwave of pleasure down his spine.

"M-matt!"

Matt was too busy pounding L into the mattress to answer his screams. L was a moaning mess, moaning the red heads name over and over. Matt felt himself getting closer to his climax. L was frustrated with his bumbling so he decided to pull matt down into another feverous kiss. The red head rolled over so their positions were switched. Matt bucked up as L rolled his hips down. The heat intensified, L was pulling matt's hair roughly. L bit and kissed matt's neck, marking him as his own. The only sound in the room was the sound of fast pants and loud moans. Kisses, licks, moans, trusts were making the two men go wild. Matt wrapped his arms around L's waist pulling him down even harder.

"Maatt!"

L finally came with a shout of the younger male's name. The black haired male was rolling his hips as he rode off his climax. This made matt cum deep inside his new found lover, moaning softly. L fell onto matt's chest, tired but completely satisfied. Matt pulled out of his lover.

"L, can you get off for a second?"

L rolled off matt and got up. Matt got under the covers and held them open for L. The black haired man smiled and snuggled close to his new found lover.

"I love you matt."

"Love you too."

~Two days later~

Matt was still in his "jail cell" because the roll play was still fairly entertaining. Today matt was feeling really horny, so when L was standing outside of his cell he put his arms through the bars. One was hugging himself to the bars; the other was motioning for L to come to him. L decided to dress him in old fashioned Stripped jail cloths, except they were ripped at the seams on his arms. L blushed at the smirk on his boyfriends face.

"Won't you play with me?"


End file.
